MC High
by edwardcullenisagod77
Summary: The Cullens and their old friends are taking over campus. With mixed feelings and love in the air what relashionships will blossom? Is it love at first sight? What secrets lurk? Normal pairings, romance, rated T, who knows what could happen! ALL HUMAN.
1. Love at first sight

**Love At First Sight**

**E****dwards POV**

"JASPER, EMMETT, wake up!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "It's 9:00 and we're leaving for college today so come on, GET UP." Jasper pulled the pillow over his head and sunk deep beneath the covers.

"Shut up Edward and go back to sleep," Emmett groaned whilst burying his head under the pillow.

"This is going to take some time," I muttered to myself.

I ran down the stairs in to the kitchen and out the back door and grabbed a bucket then ran back into the kitchen to fill it up to the brim. Once done I jogged back up the stairs into our room.

"Their going to love this," I thought to myself.

First I went over to Jasper's bed and slung half of the water over him, he then jumped up out of bed hopping about all over the place.

"Edward I'm gonna kill you," Jasper threatened in dead annoyance.

"Don't count on it," I said through laughter.

Just then Emmett woke up and looked around him, "Umm why is there water all over the floor and why is Jasper soaked?" Emmett asked startled by what he had woken up to. His eyes drifted around the room until he saw me holding the bucket.

"Oh no!" Emmett cried out whilst making a run for it only to slip and fall on his butt!

"Oh yes," and with that I threw the half empty bucket of water over him and burst out laughing only to be followed by Jasper who was in hysterics.

Emmett just sat there in a huff feeling sorry for him self, it only made me and Jasper laugh harder.

"Laugh it up,"

"Yeah Edward," choked Jasper trying to stop himself from laughing

"You two shut up and gat a move on, we're gonna be late," I demanded. "It's already 10:30 now MOVE!" I commanded.

"Yes boss," Jasper and Emmett responded perfectly in sync. I like being in charge, its fun it gives me a sense of purpose.

"I've packed your stuff, now all you have to do is get dressed, I've left you both a pile of clothes in the bathroom, I'll meet you in the car," and with that I left them to it and went down to wait by the car.

Surprisingly a few minutes later Jasper and Emmett were ready and were in the car.

"That was quick for you two." I said, surprised by my own words.

"Yeah we decided not to mess with the boss," replied Jasper.

I was surprised for a number of reasons but most of all I was surprised that they actually listened to me, well there's a first time for everything right?

The 2 hour trip was filled with my favourite music Debussy, even though Jasper and Emmett both moaned and kept saying not this again Edward, but I can't help it, this music helps me relax and be myself. The rest of the way was filled with laughter from embarrassing stories and dates especially when we found out that Emmett's first date walked away from him after finding him with his hands down his trousers!

"I had itchy balls, so what," Emmett confessed defensively.

"Defensive, can't help it if it's funny Emmett, you know you shouldn't do that stuff in front of the ladies, it always puts them off," Jasper informed, slapping his hand on his forehead. "No wonder you're still single," Jasper teased.

"Speak for your self," Emmett replied. "And I'll have you know I'm very good with women but I haven't found the woman of my dreams yet, is that such a bad thing?"

"Aaahh real deep man but please, lighten up, sheesh," Jasper half pleaded half laughed whilst poking Emmett in the chest.

"Guys behave we're almost there."

I turned left at the entrance and sure enough there was our new college 'MC High' looks pretty modern, with brick walls, great big large windows, at least six floors and glass doors with little letters in black saying MC High.

"Not bad if you ask me," Emmett said whilst pressing his face up against the glass of my car door.

"Hey you're gonna mess up my nice clean windows."

"Sorry your highness didn't realize that you were such a neat freak," Emmett chuckled whilst mocking me.

"There's nothing wrong with being neat and tidy instead of being a slob like you," I told him, I had to fight back the urge to laugh my freaking head off!

I could see Emmett fight back the urge to say something else but quickly closed his mouth again.

"To change the subject completely I heard that Bella, Alice and Rosalie are coming here as well," Jasper informed us.

"Really," Emmett gasped sounding both surprised and interested. "I can't wait to see Rosalie; I haven't seen her in years."

I pulled up into a parking space and got out of my silver Volvo. I opened the boot and got out my luggage; I took a quick look over my shoulder and saw three tall, skinny girls struggling to carry their luggage. Before I could even think about it I was running over to them until I had caught up with them.

"Hi, you look like you need help; do you want me to carry those for you?" I asked putting on my politest voice and extending my hand for the suitcases.

"Umm thanks," replied the quiet girl who dropped the suitcases into my very capable arms.

Jasper and Emmett came running up to us.

"I see you've met Bella," Jasper said pointing his hand to Bella the one gave me her suitcases.

So this is Bella, I took the time to look at her, she has brown eyes, long curly thick hair falling just below her shoulders and a beaming smile, she seemed very shy and not one for conversation. She's very slim and looks so delicate, so beautiful. All I wanted to do was get to know her, I smiled at her and she gave me one small, shy smile back. I'm definitely going to take the time to get to know her better. I saw her blush and I ended up smiling my crooked smile. Did she like me already? I'm sure going to take the time to find out.

**Bellas POV**

"So I was told that Emmett, Jasper and Edward were coming to MC high as well," Rosalie told me and Alice while fiddling with her hair and twisting it with her fingers.

"I'll get to see Jasper again, yyahhh," Alice roared, she sounded like a baby that's just found her long lost toy.

"I remember Emmett and Jasper but I don't remember Edward," I told Alice and Rosalie.

"That's because you've never seen him before, he's really nice, really cute and such a gentleman," Alice informed me.

If he's anything like his brothers then I can't wait to meet him. I have goose bumps just thinking about it. Snap out of it Bella! Come on, get a grip, I don't even know him and he's just another man, big deal.

I got out the car and slammed the door behind me and went straight for the boot. I pulled out the suitcases and dropped them on the floor.

"Jesus!" I cried. "These bags are heavy."

Just then I saw a young man walk up to me.

"Hi, you look like you need help; do you want me to carry that for you?" He asked

I was suddenly lost for words and my voice came out in a mumble.

"Umm thanks," I mumbled handing him the suitcases.

I just starred at him, open mouthed for a few seconds, how could he be so strong? He's carrying them like they contain nothing but feathers; either that or I'm just very weak.

Alice was right, he is a total gentle man.

Two tall figures came rushing over to us, one big and muscular and the other muscular but skinny just like Edward. It was only when they got closer that I recognized who they were, Emmett and Jasper.

"I see you've met Bella," Jasper said pointing his hand to me.

I saw Emmett run up to Rosalie and I noticed that Jasper was moving away from us and heading towards Alice. I took one more quick look at them both, Emmett more muscular than ever and a lot taller and Jasper skinny but tall with muscles, just not as big as Emmett's but I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward, with his god like body and god like face, I'm in heaven!

He was also like Jasper, skinny, tall, muscles (not as big as Emmett's), ocean blue eyes, blondish brown hair and a wide grin showing off his beautiful set of white teeth. I could feel my cheeks burning, darn it there going red and I knew that he saw because his grin got wider producing a crooked smile which I instantly fell in love with. I liked him already!

**Please R&R!**

**So this is my first ever fan fic so please be nice. 5 reviews would be lovely, and then I'll post the next chapter. **


	2. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

**Edwards POV**

After many hellos and greetings were made we walked into our new college in a group, laughing and giggling along the way. I was still holding Bella's entire luggage; I'd left all of mine in the car I figured I'd go back for it later.

Me, Emmett and my brother Jasper checked in first, we had room No.49, we then waited patiently for the girls to check in. They had room No.59, right opposite our room!

"What a coincidence," I smiled to Bella.

"Yeah, huh," she replied blushing deep red and turning round the other way for a few seconds before turning back round and giving me a another sweet, shy smile.

I couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little.

We all started walking along to our apartments, me still carrying Bella's suitcases. We all stopped when we got to the ladies apartment. Rosalie unlocked the door and all of us stepped inside.

I placed Bella's luggage on the floor by the sofa and took a good look round the room. There was a wooden floor with a brown crimson rug dead in the centre, dark chocolate wallpaper and cream curtains, this made the room look perfectly balanced, not too dark and not too light.

"Thank you Edward you've been a great help," Bella thanked me with a beaming smile, not perhaps quite as shy as she was before.

I looked at her and then at what she was wearing. A pair of casual navy blue jeans, a cream white long sleeved top and a light blue jacket that fitted round her tiny, fragile body, I decided I liked this look. I also noticed that she was wearing no make up what so ever, good she doesn't need make up to make her look pretty, she does that all by herself.

"You're very welcome," I told her, "Any time."

"Hey," Jasper shouted getting our attention, "We should go and get our luggage and head over to our apartment," he continued.

"Alright Jasper, just let me say goodbye to Rosalie fist will ya," Emmett urged giving Rosalie a tight squeeze and telling her he will see her soon.

Jasper said goodbye to Alice and stood by the door waiting for me and Emmett.

I gave Alice a hug and waved goodbye to Rosalie, I then went over to Bella ad gave her a hug. I hoped she wouldn't mind and she didn't seem to because she put her arms round my waist and squeezed tight.

"See you soon Edward," she smiled cheekily and gave me a wink.

I gave her a big wink back and a quick smile then left the room followed by Emmett and Jasper.

"She likes you man," Emmett told me, giving me a teasing grin.

I liked to think that Bella might like me; I'll just have to wait and see how this one plays out.

**Bellas POV**

"He likes you," Alice pointed out poking me in the side and forcing me on the sofa.

"You were totally flirting with him when you said goodbye."

GOD Alice doesn't miss a trick does she?

"You're so annoying you know that," I pouted turning my head round to face the other way.

"And you're just plain obvious," Alice giggled, poking me in the ribs.

"Ok so I like him, so what?"

"Aren't you going to do something about that?" Alice questioned.

"Maybe," I replied.

"What do you have in mind?"

**Ok so I decided to leave a cliff hanger maybe that will get you to leave some reviews.**


	3. The Plan

**The Plan**

**Bellas POV**

Ok, so you might think that the plan was to go out with the guys, wear a skimpy outfit that makes my bum poke out and my boobs stick out like melons and make the guy you like jealous, well you couldn't have been more wrong. For one making a guy jealous can sometimes put the guy right off you, second of all I don't wear skimpy slutty outfits where all the boys stop and stare at your boobs for hours on end, checking you out _eewwww._

But my biggest worry is that Edward probably doesn't even like me in that way _even though he smiled at me, _probably just being_ friendly._

My self esteem is only as big as my little finger and if I make a fool out of myself by thinking Edward fancies me, my self esteem will be hanging on by a finger nail. _Why _would the fittest boy in the hole of this college even take one look at me, let alone _go out with me?_

Anyway enough of the moping and let me tell you about the plan.

_Flash back_

_(__Me and Alice are talking about the plan)_

"_So what do you have in mind?" Alice prompted._

"_You might think that this sounds stupid but I've decided to do absolutely n__othing apart from talk to him and let him get to know me, let him decide whether he likes me or not," it all came out in such a rush that I had to catch my breathe. "So what do you think?" I asked._

"_I think you're crazy personally," _

"_No, I think it's a good idea but aren't you going to dress up or anything like that?" Rosalie asked, striding into the room and plumping herself onto the sofa next to me and looking at me with a puzzled face._

"_No I'm just going to be myself and see how he likes it," I replied nonchalant._

"_Ok, I'm going to let you sacrifice your romantic life but you have to let me straighten your hair tomorrow," Rosalie demanded, giving me a very serious face._

"_Yeah and you have to let me take you out shopping later," Alice demanded, joining in with Rosalie and ganging up on me._

"_Fine I cave," I let out a big sigh, shopping with Alice was going to be a nightmare not to mention take forever. "But nothing else, I mean it." Alice and Rosalie smiled and sent a devious smile my way._

_End of flashback_

So I had to give in on a few things, _which I expected would happen_.

So college starts tomorrow, they only give you one day to settle in to your dorm and then they expect you to just start school and get on with work and not even have anytime to enjoy yourself, well that's just fucking great! But school is important and all if you want to get a good job and all but still, only giving us one day is barbaric.

I better unpack and get to sleep for my big day tomorrow. _Wish me luck._

**So now I've dedicated this chapter to ****Bellas point of view to let you know what was going on inside her head, hope you like it. Please leave reviews. Sorry this chapter is so short but I have a great idea for the next few chapters.**


	4. The Connection

**The Connection**

**Bellas POV**

So it's my big day today, the start of my first day at college, the first day of hopefully having a decent conversation with Edward and making new friends.

Alice and Rosalie had to fight to straighten my hair which I have to say I prefer curly but arguing with them is like fighting a losing battle!

After spending hours on my hair Rosalie begged to do my make- up but I turned her down, I don't wear make-up. I decided to dress casual in a white long sleeved top that clung to my skin, black button up jacket, a pair of black jeans and white sneakers.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked presentable but definitely not pretty.

"Are you finished in there yet Bella?" Rosalie shouted.

Yes, I won't be a minute," I took a one last spin, grabbed my school bag and ran to the door and slammed it shut behind me.

"If you took any longer we were going to be late for sure," Alice moaned, raising her hands and flaffing them about everywhere. "You know I have to see Jasper this morning before Spanish class and times a ticking," she pointed to her watch and gave an expression that says 'move your asses.

First on my schedule was science my favourite and most interesting subject. I walked in the door and saw so many people talking and having a laugh, looks like the teacher is late, well I better go find a seat pronto.

I scanned the room for an empty seat and sure enough right at the back there were two empty chairs so I walked over, nearly tripping over someone's bag along the way and slumped into my seat and waited for the teacher to arrive.

A few minutes later a girl with black hair, black eyes, and a beaming smile that made her look really friendly. She must have been about 5ft 6 and looked about 15, really mature. She took three big strides and was across the room and standing next to me in a blink of an eye!

"Hey, my names Maryam Pasha," she extended a hand out to me and I shook it, very firm grip. "You must be new here, what's your name?"

"Bella Swan, pleased to meet you," I returned her nice gesture with a big smile; she smiled back exposing her white teeth which were covered by braces.

"Hmm Bella Swan huh, nice name, if you need any help just give me a shout, I sit across from you on that table over there," she pointed a finger over to a table with one empty seat which must be where she sits and next to her was a very loud girl also with braces, long brown hair and brown eyes. She was honestly crazy, talking to a group of people next to her saying 'it's a spermy, it's a spermy.'

Maryam saw my curious gaze at this strange girl. "Yeah that's Emma, Emma Porter, she's not all there but she's great to hang around with if you want a good laugh," Maryam pointed out.

"I might just do that some time," I gave a little smile and then looked away but who did I have to see walking into the classroom? Edward Cullen, Fuck!

"I have to go, talk to you later," and with that she left me to deal with Edward on my own, great. _Well at least you got what you wanted, a chance to talk to him, oh shut up I told myself._

I just hope that he doesn't come and sit over here. I lifted my head up to get a glimpse of him; he was staring directly at me and smiling showing yet again his amazingly charming crooked smile. I had to look behind to see if he was looking at someone else but quickly realized that there was no one behind me, just a window so I quickly turned back round and returned the smile. He then started walking over to me and I was seriously tempted to shrivel up and die! He was closing up the gap between us in three massive strides until he was right by my side.

"Mind if I sit here?" Edward asked, handing me another one of his crooked smiles. I was completely dazed just looking at him!

"S…su…sure," I stuttered all over the place, see what he does to me.

"Thanks," he took one stride over to the chair, pulled it out and sat in it. Everything he does he seems to make it look so graceful and elegant. _I sure need a lesson or two from him for PE!_

"So, are you settling in ok?" He inquired, putting his elbow on the table, hand on cheek and giving me his full attention.

"Y…ye…yes," _god I've got to stop sounding like a complete and utter monkey._

He just smiled at me, probably amused by my lack of speech.

I was suddenly pulled in by his eyes, pure gold, I couldn't stop staring. "Gold," I whispered still mesmerized by his eyes.

"I'm sorry what,' he looked confused.

"Your eyes," I was still transfixed to his eyes and whispering. "As bright as the sun and sparkling like the stars, I never noticed before. So unique."

I looked at him, he looked at me, and we couldn't take our eyes off of each other. I felt a pull, to be close to him, to touch his skin, feel his lips, but still I wanted to be closer, to have my body brush against his. I wanted him to touch me, to pull me close; I think he felt the same.

I heard the teacher walk in but didn't divert my eyes to look; they were still glued to Edwards's perfect face, his eyes staring deep into mine sending shivers down my spine! I barely heard the teacher say 'Take a look at the person sitting next to you; say hello to your new lab partner.'

**There is definitely**** a connection between them, one that will continue to grow through out the next chapters.**

**I have put my two best friends in this story****, Maryam is the only sane one and Emma is just plane crazy and yes she does go around saying it's a spermy, it's a spermy! Crazy huh? Watch the love blossom even more in the coming chapters.**


	5. Interruptions

**Interruptions**

**Edwards POV**

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, so beautiful; I just wanted to be closer, to touch her lips, to hold her and never let her go. My leg brushed against hers, sending sparks flying between us, a connection. I looked deep into her brown eyes, it seemed that we both couldn't look away, I'd only known her for two days and I already thought I knew her for ages!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall, skinny girl approach. "Hey guys, it's a spas sperm, it's a spas sperm." I pulled my eyes away from Bella's unwillingly and saw Bella look down at the table and blush a deep, scarlet red.

"Umm…Edward this is Emma, Emma this is Edward," she said this without looking up but pointed at the both of us, clearly embarrassed. Emma just stood there smiling and looking like a complete doofus. Another girl came running after her.

"Sorry guys," the girl I saw talking to Bella earlier apologized. "Emma's a bit of a psychopath but you'll get used to her.

Another spasdicated boy came over to us, probably another member of Emma's group!

"Hey what's up guys? Can I bomb someplace?"

"Finley, shut up!" Emma commanded.

"Finley has a fascination with bombs and Red Bull, so we nick-named him 'Binlardon,' so just ignore him," Maryam explained to me whilst pointing at Finley and telling him to go away, but as you might of guessed, he didn't listen.

"Finley have you ever even had a girlfriend before?" Maryam asked. Finely put his finger on the bridge of his nose and started tapping it, obviously thinking about this question with a lot of thought.

"He's probably wondering if a boyfriend counts as a girlfriend," Emma replied and then burst into laughter followed by everyone else, even me and Bella managed a little laugh.

"Don't worry about Finley," Maryam assured us. "He hasn't quite figured out which sex he prefers best yet! So be carful Edward coz I have to say you're looking pretty FFIINNEE, if I do say so myself," she gave me a teasing smile and a playful punch on the shoulder. I returned her gesture with a pleasant smile, I'm sure Bella looked jealous by this point and was giving Maryam evils behind her back. Well at least I know she likes me!

"Well we should probably leave you to it then," Maryam gave a good luck smile and then pulled the group away with her; Emma didn't want to go but followed Maryam reluctantly. That just left me and Bella.

I looked back at Bella who was still looking at me but then quickly turned away and covered her face with her hair. Was my presence making her uncomfortable? I snuck a look over at Maryam who mouthed "_She's just nervous,"_ I nodded and looked back at Bella.

"Are you all right?" I asked; a look of seriousness on my face.

"I…I'm…F…Fine," she replied.

Yet again, I felt the urge to be closer, to protect her from anything that might hurt her; she just looked so…so…vulnerable. Once again our eyes locked and no matter how hard one might try to pull away, you soon discover that doing so is impossible. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask her, but there was one pressing question that I wanted to ask first.

I took a gulp and came out and said it. "Bella," I called. "Do you fancy joining me for lunch today?" I inquired. She smiled a beaming smile at me and replied, "I'd love to." I smiled a smile of happiness back at her and she tried her best not to blush but failed, I laughed a pleasurable laugh, she laughed with me.

I had a lot of questions that I still wanted to ask her, but I guess they'll have to wait till lunch.

**Finley is a fucked up boy from my tutor who is****, like I said in the story obsessed with bombs and Red Bull! We also call him Binlardon as a little private joke. Anyway let me know what you think of the story so far and maybe I can kick it up a notch!**


End file.
